¿Donde estas Cupido?
by Tichy.Cid
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, una chica tímida e inteligente que cursa su primer año en la Universidad de Konoha, esta enamorada del chico mas guapo ante sus ojos, su amor imposible, su amor no correspondido, su amor platónico, y ella piensa que el no siente nada por ella, ¿sera así siempre? ¿cambiaran las cosas para Hinata?, Pasen y vean, denle una oportunidad porfavorcito.
1. Prologo

**Hola mina-san**

**Aquí les dije una historia, soy recién ingresada a este mundo de escritura*-***

**Espero que disfruten de mi historia y sentirla como yo la siento :')**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, a leer mina-san *-***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama jeje**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

"Estas Enamorada". Si, eso es, eso lo explica todo para mi. Sin darme cuenta termine enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Si, así es, señoras y señores, yo Hinata Hyuuga acabo de darme cuenta que lo que creía que sentía por él, mi mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze, no es nada comparado con lo que realmente siento hacia él. Pero me parece tan extraño, tan imposible, una hermandad convertirse ante mis ojos en amor, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta si el mismo no me lo hubiera preguntado, ¡Oh Dios! , aquel momento quede estupefacta y claro, respondí un "no" sin pensarlo dos veces, pero después que sonara de mi boca, me dolió su sonrisa, me arrepentí desde ese momento me he arrepentido toda mi vida. Tampoco me esperaba lo del día siguiente, no me lo venía venir, cuando él llego diciendo y gritando al instituto que estaba de novio, me rompió el corazón escucharlo, saberlo y verlo, mi corazón se hizo trizas, y sobre todo con la persona con quien eligió estar, con Shion.

Pero aun así seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, tengo que ser fuerte, el es muy importante para mi, no quiero perderle por nada del mundo aunque lo que tengamos sea una amistad, debo sonreirle y aparentar que estoy feliz por él y su noviazgo, que no me importa en absoluto y soportar ver el amor entre ellos dos, aunque muchas veces deseo que terminaran, Oh si tan solo eso ocurriera, me la jugaría a todo por el, pero por más que pida eso. nunca ocurre y no ocurrirá, solo soy una amiga para él.

Han pasado dos años ya, dos años desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, es tan doloroso, quisiera no haberme dado cuenta, así podríamos ser amigos normales y así, mi corazón no se intranquilizara cada vez que el esta a mi lado. Hemos sido amigos desde hace 12 años, hermosos, felices y largos 12 años, creando memorias inolvidables juntos, de diversión y felicidad, fue mi primer amigo, el mejor chico que pude conocer, y claro, mi primer amor.

En estos momentos, estoy estudiando Obstetricia en la Universidad de Konoha, es chistoso, era de esperarse que yo entrara en una de las mejores universidades al igual que él, él estudia Medicina en la misma universidad que yo, me sorprendió tanto que el eligiera quedarse aquí y que no volviera al extranjero donde podía estudiar mejor, claro, obviamente esta universidad es una de las mejores, mejor dicho la numero uno del país, pero es poco para la inteligencia de él, antes él era tan tonto y cuando nos hicimos los mejores amigos cambió, estudió y se volvió el mejor, el es tan apuesto, amable, divertido, sexy, inteligente, ¡Oh Dios! y su sonrisa, sobre todo su maravillosa sonrisa, me vuelve loca esa sonrisa suya tan pura.

A veces me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho "si"? ¿Hubiera sido distinta nuestra relación ahora? ¿Estaría alejada de él? o ¿estaría mas cerca cada día? Tal vez, o mejor, dicho lo que me hubiera gustado que fuese es que yo hubiera estado a su lado y no esa bruja fea, me arrepiento tanto del "no", de ese no.

Si tan solo pudiera decirle mis sentimientos, así seria libre del amor, del pecado de desearlo cada día a mi lado, y poder volverlo a ver como un simple amigo.

Si tan solo, tan solo él se fijara en mi como mujer y no como su mejor amiga, aunque sea un sólo momento seria feliz. Siempre me dice que me quiere un montón, que soy hermosa, que soy la mejor y soy una persona muy especial para él. Siempre viene a mi casa y yo voy a la suya, nuestras familias son amigas intimas y por ello lo conozco desde que llego a Konoha con su familia. Mi familia lo quiere y su familia me quiere, siempre celebramos juntos todo, ya sea navidad o año nuevo o los cumpleaños, siempre bromean todos diciendo que hacemos una muy linda pareja y que deberíamos estar juntos y luego casarnos, yo solo me sonrojo apenada ya que es lo que mas quiero, y él se ríe y me abraza diciendo que es verdad y todos reímos.

¡Oh Dios!

Si tan solo Naruto me amara, si tan solo cupido nos tirara una flecha a ambos, seria la persona mas feliz del mundo.

¿Dónde estas? . ¿Acaso no vendrás a salvar mi corazón? , ¿a sellarlo con llave y tirar la llave al mar?, para nunca mas abrirlo y sentir de nuevo el... amor.

¡Por favor, Sálvame!

¿Dónde estas?

¿Dónde estas Cupido?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina-san ¿que les parecio, les gusto o les desagrado? :(<strong>

**Espero saber sus opiniones y criticas para ir mejorando mi historia :)**

**Me haría muy feliz que les haya gustado :)**

**Daré lo mejor de mi en esta historia, soy novata pero mejoraré para hacerlos felices *-***

**Cuidense jiji**


	2. ¿Indirectas?

**Hola Mina-san bueno aquí yo Tichy dando mi mejor esfuerzo en escribiendo, soy recién ingresada así que por favor denme una oportunidad xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso Kishimoto-sama, pero la historia es de mi imaginacioncita jiji*-***

**Sin mas que decir, a leer mina-san**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**¿Indirectas?**

* * *

><p>Me gustaría ver una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo, tan solo un deseo, de que todo fuera más fácil.<p>

Tan solo tengo 19 años y realmente me gustaría volver a ser esa pequeña niña que dependía de su madre y que solo jugaba con su hermana y sus amigos.

Estar en la Universidad realmente es agotador, jamás pensé que sería como los profesores nos decían, siempre nos advertían de que nos esperaba un largo camino pero a pesar de ello no hay que rendirse en perseguir nuestros sueños, más bien los profesores lo aprendieron de Naruto, el realmente es así, nunca se rinde ante las circunstancia que le impone la vida. En fin, tengo la cabeza para estudiar pero aun así todos los días estar estudiando, escribiendo ensayos, realizando trabajos o quedarse en la Universidad a realizar informes o terminarlos, realmente es muy, no, es exageradamente muy cansador, realmente quiero un descanso.

- ¡Oh vacaciones-san lleguen luego! – Suspire.- aquí estaba yo escribiendo en mi descanso del almuerzo un informe, siempre me hecho en el césped en unos de los jardines desconocidos de la Universidad a escribir en mi notebook novelas o poemas pero más que nada - ¡TRABAJOS! (¬¬) – Grite estresada.

-¿De nuevo trabajos? – decía una voz conocida para mí, me gire hacia el dueño proveniente de esa alegre voz y me topé con esos ojos azules que siempre me hipnotizaban, ejem, quiero decir, era exactamente quien creía que era, Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

- Emm si, y ¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Shion? – le dije en un tono indiferente, para que no notara que su simple presencia aceleraba a mil a mi torpe corazón.

- Jajaja ¿Shion? No sé, ¿celosa acaso de ella?- dijo en un tono de burla.

- já si claro, ¿celosa? ¿YO? ¿De esa rubia teñida? NUNCA querido- me encantaba molestarlo, en realidad, si estaba siempre celosa, pero últimamente todo me era indiferente, ya me rendí hace tiempo, así que no tomaba en cuentas mis alborotados sentimientos, aunque sí, me cae gorda esa rubia teñida.

- Lo que tú digas Hinata, aunque lo niegues sé que estas celosa jeje – decía mientras se tiraba al césped al lado mío y me abrazaba.

- Mejor dicho no se vaya a poner celosa tu noviecita porque nos vea abrazados jajaja – reí estúpidamente sonrojada – bueno… ya sabes, es malo que seamos tan cercanos acá en la Universidad.-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga?- "Amiga" si, esa palabra siempre me derrumbaba pero así es, solo así me ve el.

- Ósea, a lo que voy, es que, todos nos malinterpretan y le llegan con cuentos a Shion y ella después me regaña por tu culpa, estúpido Naruto-kun, no quiero tener problemas con tu bru- ejem- tu novia- aclare algo molesta por todos los problemas que me ha causado esta parejita.

- No me importa que nos malinterpreten, tu eres especial para mí, Hinata - dijo de una forma muy ¿cariñosa?

- p-p-pe-pero –q-que cosas dices, idiota – dije de forma nerviosa - es obvio que debes evitar estas cosas, tu noviecita es mucho más importante – dije en un tono triste bajando mi mirada hacia el suelo para que el no viera la tristeza que me provocaba.

- Hinata – me nombro de forma seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - respondí con cierto temor.

- Tu eres mucho más importante para mí que ella, te prefiero a ti ante a los demás – reconoció y esbozo una gran sonrisa, ¡Oh si tan solo eso fuera cierto en el otro sentido!.

- Naruto-kun…

- ¿Dime? – esbozo alegre.

- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? ,no es bueno para mí ni para ti, esto se puede malinterpretar de otra forma y si alguien te escuchara llegaría a creer que no te gusta tu novia si no yo – aunque para mí sería más que perfecto- así que deja de decir cosas que….

- Hinata, yo solo digo lo que en verdad pienso- contesto tan naturalmente- además a mí no me importan si me malinterpretan contigo, es mas eso me haría feliz- siempre hablando así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?

- No hay nada que no se puedas comprender Hinata, a lo que voy es que a mí no me interesa si nos malinterpretan, eso quiero decir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo pueda sentir por las estupideces que dices? ¿No te importa que me hagan la vida imposible, la BRUJA de tu novia y su sequito de amiguitas? ¿Acaso no vez que me es imposible estar tranquila cuando eres tan… cuando dices cosas sin pensarlas dos veces? – dije perdiendo mis estribos.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo eso? –dijo con esa cara de niño bueno que no comprendía mis indirectas y que se hace el incrédulo.

- ¿Qué ACASO NO ES OBVIO? Arrrg olvídalo, aunque seas mi mejor amigo, Naruto-kun, tu no comprendes el corazón de una dama – dije rendida y apenada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para dónde vas Hinata?- me dijo como en un interrogatorio mientras yo me levantaba del césped y tomaba mis cosas para irme de ahí, estaba realmente enojada con él, por comportarse tan cariñoso y tratarme tan especial cuando ya tiene a su bruja novia.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo- dije desafiante.

- Si tiene que ver conmigo, no hemos terminado de hablar aun Hinata, ¡VUELVE ACA! – Me gritaba mientras yo me alejaba.

- ¡NO PIENSO! ¡NO ME MOLESTES! – Grite a lo lejos para no verlo en esos momentos donde yo estaba tan intranquila.

Y así pase la tarde en la Universidad, evitando a Naruto-kun todo el resto del día, al término de mi horario en la universidad salí corriendo porque Naruto quería hablar conmigo además nos vigilaba de atrás el sequito de las amiguitas de Shion, pero yo ya no quería más problemas así que me fui corriendo, y esto me paso por salir apurada en la mañana y salir sin mi deportivo. Así que en estos momentos me encontraba corriendo como una loca de patio pero claro, aunque ya estaba lejos de la Universidad Naruto-kun me alcanzo en un dos por tres en su belleza de auto, su "Audi R8" con esa máquina obviamente me alcanzaría aunque yo fuera el corre caminos.

- ¡Hey baby! – me grito el muy engreído.

- Te dije que no me molestaras – dije parando de correr, porque ya me estaba agotando de tanto correr.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa, Belleza? – decía burlonamente, aunque ya sabía yo que tenía intenciones de que fuera a pasar la tarde a mi casa.

- ¿No se pondrá celosa tu noviecita? – dije molesta.

- Jajaja y ya estás de nuevo con tus celos, ¡por el amor a Dios! Hinata – dijo riendo – venga, ¿te llevo? Quiero pasar la tarde contigo.

- … - me lo esperaba pensé.

- Venga di que sí, sabes que podemos pasarla bien, nos ponemos ver una película y a comer helado para pasar las penas de los finales de la película – me dijo con cara de cachorrito.

- Esta bien – dije rendida – pero esta vez yo elijo el sabor del helado – comente alegremente.

- Yes, sube al auto luego – me ordeno como siempre.

Y así fue, dicho y hecho me llevo a mi casa y saludo a mis padres y a mi hermana que es 3 años menos que yo, y fui al refrigerador a buscar mi helado favorito, mejor dicho el de ambos, el de chocolate jeje me encanta cuando viene, nos tenemos mucha confianza mejor dicho demasiada confianza diría yo, el registra mis cosas, mi ropa, hasta el chat de mi celular y siempre sube fotos a Instagram desde mi teléfono de nosotros dos, es como si fuéramos novios, pero solo somos los mejores amigos, pero aun así, me siento increíblemente feliz porque yo lo conozco más que esta tonta de la Shion, nos tenemos más confianza, hasta todo el mundo le dice a Naruto-kun que yo hago mejor pareja con él que él con la Shion, el solo sonríe y me abraza. Ambos provenimos de familias millonarias y nuestros padres se conocieron y se volvieron muy amigos cuando se convirtieron en socios, tengo todo lo que pido y quiero, así que si algún día tengo una oportunidad de estar con él, tengo la aprobación de mi familia y la de él, a veces ni yo misma me comprendo, digo que me rindo pero sigo manteniendo esperanzas de estar con él, tengo todo de mi lado, tengo todo lo que deseo, una hermosa familia, una bella amistad con mucha confianza y amor, tengo ganas de salir adelante por mí misma aunque me encanta recibir el apoyo de Naruto-kun cuando tengo problemas, pero lo único que no tengo es la aprobación de Cupido para estar junto a él, si tan solo él se fijara en mí, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¿Dónde estás Cupido? Siempre me hago la misma pregunta cada día que pasa.

- ¡HINATA APÚRATE! – me gritaba desde mi cuarto mientras yo buscaba las cucharas para comernos el helado de chocolate.

- ¡YA VOY! – ahora era yo quien le devolvía el grito.

Y cuando entre en mi cuarto, ahí estaba el en uno de los Pufs míos de los que tanto me gustan, buscando alguna película que ver.

- Naruto-kun cualquiera está bien, tú sabes que me encantan todo tipo de películas – y en ese mismo momento me arrepentí de haber dicho "cualquiera" al ver su malvada sonrisa - ¿q-q-qu-qué?

- Entonces, muajajajaja vamos a ver … ¡ESTA! – grito emocionado como un niño chico, yo al ver la carcasa de la película casi me llegue a desmayar.

- ¿ESA? – dije llorando a mares.

- Yes, ¿Tienes algún problema? – me dijo desafiante.

- Pff claro que no, ¿Qué cosas dices , Naruto-kun? Si "Soy Leyenda" no da ni una pizca de miedo jajaja – dije nerviosamente aparentando que no me provocaba miedo.

- Si, lo se por eso la vamos a ver, ven siéntate al lado mio – me ordeno a lo que yo le hice caso y ahí estaba yo al lado de él esperando nerviosamente a que empezara la película.

- ¿Miedo? - burlonamente me seguía incentivando a pelear con él.

- Jajaja si, claro - decía de modo de autodefensa.

- Jajaja - reía.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que había comenzado la película, era de noche y mi cuarto estaba todo oscuro, estaba de lo mejor viéndola entretenida de alguna forma cuando algo me hizo espantarme, apareció un zombie de la nada y yo con miedo me tire a los brazos de Naruto- kun sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Hinata? - dijo de una forma un poco apenado y sorprendido, claro yo nunca lo abrazaba.

- ¿Eh? lo siento - respondí mientras me alejaba de el un tanto sonrojada hasta cuando senti que nos brazos me envolvían.

- No, no te alejes de mi, quédate así un momento por favor - declaro mientras me abrazaba y apretaba mas contra su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿que ocurre? - susurre.

- Yo... no lo se realmente, me gusta sentir tu aroma y abrazarte Hinata, no se que me ocurre- me dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para quedarnos de frente.

- No digas esas cosas , te lo pido - susurre de nuevo.

- ¿por qué? - me cuestiono.

- Haces que me intranquilice - declaré.

- Hinata ... yo ... tengo algo que decirte.. - me comento con esos ojos azules tan lindos, ¡Oh Dios! de nuevo caía ante su hechizo.

- ¿si? - dije con una mínima esperanza.

- Yo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí esta el primer Capitulo mina-san <strong>

**espero que les haya gustado *-***

**di mi mejor esfuerzo para que les agrade :)**

**Dejen su opiniones, criticas lo que sea sirve para sentirme mas aliviada y para poder mejorar o para que me den inspiración mina-san *-***

**Bueno, los dejo, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer :)**


	3. ERES UN IDIOTA

**Hola Mina-san aquí Tichy presentándose de nuevo, por favor denle una oportunidad jiji :)**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por aquellos que me escribieron, me hicieron muy feliz *-***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso Kishimoto-sama, pero la historia es de mi imaginacioncita jiji*-***

**Sin mas que decir, a leer mina-san**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**ERES UN IDIOTA**

* * *

><p>Todo esto se me hace familiar, si, la sensación, la de falsas esperanzas. Se comporta tan extraño, como si se me fuera a declarar o algo por el estilo, y yo como idiota enamorada esperando alguna señal le sigo la corriente, y al final nada ocurre, sí, siempre es lo mismo, pero ya me canse ya, yo no quiero escuchar nada proveniente de sus sentimientos, soy tan idiota, él ya tiene a alguien y yo solo soy un obstáculo para su amor o más bien para Shion, he decido mejor mantenerme al margen, así nadie tendrá problemas y todos felices, es mejor así, no puedo estar deseando malos hechos para alguien que solo quiere ser feliz, al final yo soy la bruja, la egoísta por mantener esperanzas en alguien que ya es feliz y que no es capaz de mirarme, si, así me siento, soy de lo peor, prefiero acabar de esto de una vez, no le diré mis sentimientos y dejare que se los lleve el viento, de esa forma no le causare problemas a nadie.<p>

- Yo... – balbuceaba el rubio de ojos azules.

- Naruto-kun, yo no quiero escuchar nada en estos momentos – dije indiferente.

- ¿eh? ¿Hinata? Eeeh…. ¿por qué? – preguntó confuso.

- ¿qué por qué? - _¿por qué yo hablaba así? _Pensé -.

- ¿por qué no quieres escucharme? Es algo importante-ttebayo' – decía con un puchero.

- Jajaja hay por el amor a Dios Naruto-kun, siempre me sales con tonteras, por eso esta vez, solo por esta vez, no quiero escucharte – anuncie de forma triste.

- P-p-p-pero Hinata de verdad tengo que decírtelo, es muy importante – su cara me daba risa, era de un verdadero idiota desesperado, tan lindo que es.

- ¡que no! – decía yo mientras me levantaba de mi Pufs y me dirigía al balcón que estaba a las afuera de mi habitación, realmente me encantaba mi balcón, me servía de distracción y la brisa era tan suave y la vista tan hermosa.

- Vamos Hinata, escúchame, ¿quieres? – me decía un poco alterado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí.

- Naruto- kun entiende de…. – y ahí estaba yo de nuevo frente a él, estábamos frente a frente, una guerra de miradas, quien cautivaba a quien, como siempre, yo perdía ante su juego de miradas, y aunque él no me lo decía, lo sabía perfectamente, que era débil ante él, siempre él.

- Hinata, se acerca el 27 de diciembre, ¿sabes qué día es ese? Es una fecha muy especial para ambos, aunque más para ti, por eso te quiero decir que no hagas planes para ese, lo pasaras conmigo y punto – lo decía como si fuera una orden, siempre es así, posesivo pero cariñoso, su voz es tan alegre y suave, _¿eh?._

- E-e-espera N-naruto-kun, ¿Qué me quieres decir? – estaba incrédula, _¿era una cita?_ Pensé-.

- Lo que dije, que ese día serás MÍA y no hay reclamos – sonriendo me lo aclaraba como si de algo simple se tratara, ¡Oh Dios! Su sonrisa siempre me cautiva - ¡_Ash vamos Hinata no caigas en su juego! _- me pegaba una cachetada mental.

- P-pero Naruto-kun, ese día también cumples dos años con un mes junto a Shion, debes pasarlo con ella, es un día especial para ambos – decía apenada agachando mi cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo.

- … - y ahí estamos con esos silencios incomodos sin saber que decir, así estábamos hasta cuando siento sus dedos tomándome delicada y suavemente mi mentón y haciéndome mirar hacia sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules y hermosos.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que por nada del mundo me perdería tu cumpleaños, tu eres la chica y la persona más especial e importante para mí, lo sabes perfectamente, ¿no? – mientras pronunciaba él esas dulces palabras me abrazaba de la cintura y me sujetaba como si yo fuera a desaparecer.

- Naruto-kun yo lo sé, pero no puedes preferirme a mi antes que a tu novia, eso está mal, tu sabes que eso me complica mucho las cosas a mí, tú lo sabes bien – estaba apenada, era como si me estuviera declarando.

- Lo sé, pero al igual como se aproxima Navidad, yo quiero pasar esos momentos especiales junto a ti y junto a la familia, con nadie más, soy posesivo lo sé, yo puedo estar junto a alguien más pero el solo hecho de pensar que tu estés con otro me enfurece, esto es ridículo, es como si estuviera enamorada de ti, soy patético – estaba realmente impresionada por lo que me estaba diciendo, jamás pensé que el fuera celoso conmigo.

- … - silencio nuevamente, estaba sumisa a mis pensamientos mientras él me miraba fijamente - _¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿Es una declaración? O ¿está confundido simplemente? ¿Qué debo hacer? Cupido, ¿me estas ayudando? ¿Te apiadaste de mí por fin? ¿Qué hare?-_ pensé- Naruto-kun…

_Brrr Brrr Brrr_

- ¿eh? ¿Mi celular? – me preguntaba a mí misma en voz alta mientras me zafaba del abrazo de mi "amigo" para poder ir a contestar mientras Naruto-kun se quedaba en el balcón mirándome fijamente esperando a que le dijera algo – debo contestar – dije.

- ¿Quién es? – sonaba ¿enojado?

- … ¿aló? – Lo ignore olímpicamente - ¿sí? ¡Oh! Hola Sasuke-kun – conteste, me parecía raro que el azabache me llamara – dime, si, oh no te preocupes, no estoy ocupada en estos momentos, sí.

- ¡Ey Hinata! Estoy hablando contigo, no me ignores, ¡HINATA! – estaba enfurecido y se acercó a mí y me arrebato el celular de mis manos – Hey teme deja de molestar a mi Hinata – _pi y corto._

- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? y, ¿a qué te refieres con mí? – Estaba sonrojada, se me pasaron miles de respuestas en un segundo, y la esperanza que tanto quería enterrar, él mismo la estaba haciendo volver - ¡Ey! Además ¿Quién te dio permiso para cortar la llamada? Estaba hablando y me interrumpiste, idiota – estaba furiosa, siempre se comportaba así antes pero ahora cada vez está más posesivo.

- Pero ¿qué? En primer lugar tú me ignoraste, estábamos hablando y ni siquiera me respondiste – me estaba desafiando.

- ¿pero qué quieres que te diga? ¿Cómo se supone que debería tomar lo que me dijiste? ¿AH? Responde NARUTO-KUN – estaba desesperada, él me tenía así mejor dicho.

- NO LO SE, SOLO DIME ALGO.

- ¿Qué se supone que te diga? Si yo no te gusto no me digas esas cosas, se pueden malinterpretar – mi voz se fue debilitando y antes de llorar enfrente de él salí corriendo de mi habitación.

- ¿HINATA? – y sin esperar el me siguió también.

Y corría como si el demonio quisiera devorar mi alma, pero ahí iba el, alcanzándome, pero corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un parque cerca de mi casa, quería esconderme de él y llorar como condenada.

- ¡HEY! HINATA, ESPERA – me gritaba mientras me perseguía, hasta que me alcanzo y me tiro del brazo haciéndome caer y arrastrarlo a él, pero yo caí encima de Naruto-kun tomándolo a él como amortiguador - ¿por qué arrancaste? Hah haf ¿Hinata? - ¿por qué tenía esa cara de asustado?

- ¿eh? - _¿lagrimas?- _pensé, mientras me tocaba mis mejillas y veía que estaban mojadas.

- ¿QUE OCURRE HINATA? – sí, estaba realmente preocupado.

- No es nada, Naruto-kun – dije tratando de no sonar destrozada.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Fue por la discusión? – y sin darme cuenta, todavía estaba encima de él, los dos solos en el parque, sin ningún ruido en la calle, a pesar de la brisa del viento y la luz de la luna, realmente era tarde, estaba todo oscuro.

- No, son cosas que tú no comprenderás, Naruto-kun – dije mientras trataba de pararme pero estaba débil, no pude así que me quede ahí en los brazos de mi amigo.

- Soy tu mejor…. – callo.

- … pero eso no quiere decir que puedas comprender el corazón confundido de una chica, por mucha confianza que haya entre nosotros, no podrás comprenderlo – dije apenada limpiándome los restos de las lágrimas de mis rostro.

- Hinata, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, aunque seamos simplemente amigos, quiero saber todo de ti y pasar los días especiales juntos y salir y seguir creando recuerdos, tú ya lo sabes, pero es que en verdad te prefiero a ti antes que a mil modelos delante mío solo para mí, tu eres especial, eres única, eres MI Hinata – me decía de una forma tan dulce, sentando en el suelo y conmigo en sus brazos.

- P-pero N-naruto-kun, esto está mal, tú ya tienes a alguien, pareciera como si yo fuera tu novia y no la bruja de Shion – estaba realmente nerviosa, sonrojada como si fuera un tomate.

- ¿por qué siempre sacas a Shion? – me pareció que se molestó que le haya nombrado a su bruja de novia.

- porque es tu NOVIA, por eso debo recordártelo siempre, NO YO, es ELLA, nosotros somos solo amigos y siempre será así, los mejores amigos – dije sonriendo falsamente.

- Si, tienes razón, nunca podrá haber amor entre nosotros, ya que yo te veo como mi amiga y tu como un amigo para ti, nada más que eso.

- ¿eh? – sí, se enojó, realmente esta vez se enojó - ¿Naruto-kun?

- ¿sabes? Haz lo que quieras, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, adiós – me respondió cortante e indiferente levantándose del suelo y zafándose del abrazo, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba camino a mi casa.

- ¿pero qué rayos le pasa? URRG ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO-KUN – realmente lo era, se comportaba tan tierno y me daba esperanzas y luego me trataba horrible, si solo me ve como una simple amiga, ¿para qué se vuelve romántico? No lo comprendo, es un idiota, ¿por qué siempre es así? Siempre le molesta que lo ignore y no le crea que sea una chica especial para él, o simplemente a veces se molesta porque le saco a su novia, ¿por qué? Parece como si no fuera feliz con ella, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Oh Dios! Aunque normalmente en casos así, pelearíamos, lloraríamos, reiríamos y nos reconciliaríamos dándonos un abrazo de oso, pero ¿por qué esta vez es distinto? ¿Por qué esta todo cambiando? No comprendo, realmente no comprendo a mi mejor amigo, si tan solo, tan solo no hubiera sentimiento de mi parte de intermedio, no habría momentos así, siempre seria felicidad y alegría.

Y así paso la hora, yo ahí en el parque pensando y pensando, realmente Naruto-kun se había molestado conmigo, ¿Cómo lo haría para reconciliarnos?

- Huf, mejor me regreso a casa, es de noche y estoy sola en el parque – tenía frio, el viento estaba helado pero aun así mis pensamientos solo estaban en él, mañana es el último día de clases en la Universidad de este año, y por fin tendré vacaciones, así que mañana me disculpare con Naruto-kun, y así fue, me regrese a casa y tal como me lo esperaba, el auto de mi amigo ya no estaba – se fue – entre a mi casa a hurtadillas, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de cuando salí y cuando se fue Naruto-kun, mejor para mí, así no habrá un interrogatorio de detectives.

Subí a mi habitación, tome una ducha, me cepille los dientes, me seque mi largo y azulado cabello, y me tire encima de mi gran y suave cama, a todo esto, la televisión aún estaba encendida, reí para mis adentros – idiota – y luego de apagarla, apague la luz.

- Espero que mañana sea un lindo día.

_¿Dónde estás Cupido? ¿Por qué no me ayudas a estar con el amor de mi vida? ¿Será que me tengo que rendir?_

- Naruto-kun… - susurre para mí antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina-san Gracias por leer, espero que les guste, esto es lo que dicta mi corazón y lo que les deseo transmitir :)<strong>

**Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, soy novata, pero a pesar de ello lo hago con amor *-***

**Por favor escríbanme para poder saber sus opiniones y poder inspirarme y poder mejorar *-***

**Hasta la próxima, cuídense, GRACIAS :)**


	4. Te Amo

**¿Donde estas Cupido?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Mina-san ¿como han estado? espero que super bien :) aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo con mucha emocion.<strong>

**Gracias a aquellos que me comentaron y aquellos que leyeron mi historia, me hicieron muy feliz :')**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, a leer mina-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertencen, le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sama T_T<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

.

.

**Te Amo**

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa mañana, un día soleado, y cálido, dando a entender que ya era de dar comienzo a una nueva estación del año, verano, si, el tan esperado verano por fin llegaba, vacaciones tendrían, excelentes pero nadie se esperaba lo complicado y dulce que serían esas vacaciones.<p>

En cierto lugar de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba la mansión Hyuuga, y en cierta habitación de esa casa se encontraba una chica de cabello azulado y largo, cepillándose sus dientes en el baño, ese día iba bien vestida, aparte de que era el último día de clases en la Universidad, ella quería verse linda para su mejor "amigo". Llevaba puesto unos short-jeans bien cortos, unos botines café y una blusa de mangas hasta los codos de tono celeste pálido y un tanto transparente, si, quería colocarse esa blusa, era la primera vez que la usaba, se la había regalado Naruto para su anterior cumpleaños junto a los botines, aunque los zapatos siempre los utilizaba, pero esta vez quería usar la blusa para que tuviera más suerte en reconciliarse con él.

- ¡HINATA! ¡APURATE! – le gritaba su hermana, Hanabi, quien la esperaba ya que Hinata siempre la va a dejar a su colegio, aunque toman la locomoción, ya que Hiashi no quiere dejarla manejar su propio auto.

- ¡YA VOY, YA VOY! – le devolvía el grito la oji perla, mientras tomaba su bolso, salía de su habitación y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

- Ya era hora, nee-san, ¡Rápido! Hay que irnos o si no llegaremos tarde – Hanabi empujaba a su hermana mayor hacia fuera de la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta – Adiós Mamá y Papá.

Mientras ambas corrían hacia el paradero para tomar el bus, cierto chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules junto a una sonrisa encantadora llegaba a la casa de su amiga para pedirles disculpas por su comportamiento y que mejor si llegar temprano a su casa y así no tener que pasar todo un día triste, eso era lo que él pensaba pero no tomo en cuenta la idea de que ella ya se había ido. Hinata se había ido rápidamente por la misma razón del chico, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan, ahora Naruto tendría que esperar hasta cuando se encuentre con ella en la Universidad.

- Tsk… y yo que quería llevarla – se decía a si mismo mientras se iba de ahí para ir a la Universidad. Naruto se había vestido bien para dar una mejor impresión en ella (Tichy: aunque él no necesita arreglarse, así ya es muy lindo), iba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y apretados, unos bototos café clara y una polera musculosa color blanco, y su inseparable colgante que le regalo su adorada abuela, si, se veía estupendo.

Durante el camino, Naruto se encontró con Shion, o más bien dicho, la vio desde su auto pero aun así no la llevo, podía ser que fuera maleducado y eso que era su novia pero si llegaba con ella en la Universidad, tal vez se encontraría con Hinata y sería más incómodo aun, y además ayer ni se había despedido de ella así que lo bombardearía con preguntas, y era algo problemático, así que acelero el auto para llegar antes que ella, si, ya se estaba pareciendo al flojo de Shikamaru, y eso era problemático.

Y así ocurrió, Naruto llego antes que su novia y dejo su auto en el estacionamiento y se fue en busca de Hinata para ver si la encontraba, al no encontrarla en su salón y luego de esperarla un buen rato, se fue al suyo un tanto-mucho deprimido, quería estar bien con ella y no quería que ella estuviera triste porque él sabía perfectamente que lo estaba. En trayecto a su salón se encontró con Shion, y como había bajado su guardia, termino hablando con ella, tenía que aclarar ahora ya todo, era verdad que él estaba confundido, y no podía seguir así.

- ¡NARUTO! – Si estaba enojada la bruja con el pobre chico - ¿se puede saber por qué ayer ni siquiera te despediste de mí, no me llamaste anoche y hoy no me trajiste a la Universidad?

- Eeem bueno… Shion…. – tenía que hablar con ella, pero el momento no era el adecuado, todas las personas que pasaban por el pasillo junto a ellos se quedaban mirando – Este no es momento adecuado para hablar, pronto empezaran las clases.

- ¿Y CUANDO ES EL MOMENTO ENTONCES?

- … ¿puedes calmarte? No hagas un Show como siempre, es molestoso – estaban ambos enojados, el por tener que soportarla con sus mañas y todo y ella con su falta de tiempo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué no se me comportar? Arrrg NARUTO – decía Shion haciéndose la victima ante las personas, cuando en realidad el verdadero demonio es ella, ella solo estaba interesada en su popularidad, su físico y sus bienes raíces, sí, eso realmente era lo que le importaba a ella, no le importaba el, le importaba lo que él pudiera darle y no se la iba a dejar nada fácil si quería deshacerse de ella, y él lo sabía perfectamente, sabía perfectamente que a ella solo le interesaba el dinero.

- ¡Hay por el amor a Dios! ¡Shion!... – cansado ya Naruto de una estúpida pelea de pareja cuando en realidad no hay nada verdadero entre ellos, se dio media vuelta para irse pero antes – hablamos después de clases, te espero en el parque que está al frente de la heladería… - dicho eso se fue dejando a una furiosa Shion muerta de la vergüenza porque las personas que habían presenciado tal escena se reían de que sus intentos de caprichos no le resultaron. Tan solo un año había pasado ya desde que habían ingresado en la Universidad, pero todos ya conocían a los chicos que habían entrado, sobre todo los del grupo de Naruto, que ellos eran muy conocido por sus calificaciones pero sobre todo por sus apariencias.

Todos estudiaban en la misma Universidad. Naruto estudiaba medicina al igual que Sasuke, Sakura estudiaba enfermería, Hinata obstetricia, Ino estudiaba diseño gráfico, y así sucesivamente con nuestros personajes, cada quien con su talento, pero lo más es extraño, lo que sorprendió a todos, es que Shikamaru estaba estudiando derecho, ¿ÉL SIENDO UN ABOGADO? Sí, todos se hicieron esa pregunta, y su respuesta fue "que problemático".

En fin, todos estaban en la misma Universidad lo que hacía que se hicieran cada vez más cercano, después de todo Sasuke había vuelto de Inglaterra junto a su hermano Itachi, y ahí todo había cambiado, volvieron a ser amigos nuevamente con Naruto, integrándose nuevamente al grupo, y ahí, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación, Naruto estaba con Shion, la cual no fue aceptada por nadie, así que él a veces regaloneaba con Hinata lo cual era raro para ver las reacciones de Naruto aunque salía perdiendo el pobre ya que cierta chica de ojos verde y cabellera rosa se enojaba y no le hablaba hasta cuando ella quisiera, pero aun así lo hacía para molestar a su amigo.

Así pasó el día, para Hinata fue horrible, no pudo hablar con él, bueno en cierta forma sí, pero no pudieron aclarar las cosas por cierta razón extrañamente.

_Flashback _

_Hinata fue al salón de Naruto para conversar con él, pero él se negó._

_- ¿por qué? – pregunto con tristeza._

_- Hinata… - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, lo cual ella retrocedió – Vuelve a tu casa, espérame allí, tengo que arreglar algo primero que todo y luego podemos aclarar todo._

_- ¿Cuánto tardaras? ¿Tiene que ser hoy? – pregunto un tanto sonrojada y a la vez molesta._

_- Si, solo se paciente y espérame tranquila – él debía acabar todo de una vez con Shion si quería arreglar las cosas con Hinata._

_- Esta bien, te estaré esperando – dicho eso se fue dejándolo a él solo en el salón, ni siquiera se despidieron como siempre lo hacían con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo._

_Fin del Flashback _

Ahora Hinata estaba en su casa, estaba duchándose para leer por mientras llegaba Naruto, por otro lado él se encontraba esperando a Shion en el parque, se estaba tardando y se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía, hasta que por fin escucho esa vocecita molestamente conocida para él, debía admitirlo, al principio él la quería y acepto salir con ella por despecho pero hace unos meses se enteró que ella estaba con él solo por interés, y eso fue quitándole el poco cariño que tenía hacía ella hasta no quedar absolutamente nada de amor por medio, ni él se explicaba porque estaba con alguien a quien no quería, y porque siempre que le compraba algo a su "novia" pensaba en SU querida amiga de ojos perlas, era un gran caso que debía hablar con el señor cupido que realmente lo odiaba al pobre, no le basto con ser rechazado por su amiga si no que al parecer no se puede olvidar de ella y cupido parece que disfruta ver sufrir a Naruto.

- "Mi amor", por fin te encuentro – decía la bruja rubia mientras llegaba al lado de él a darle un beso pero este se corrió haciéndola enfurecer y tomándolo de la muñeca y haciéndolo sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca – bueno… ¿de que querías hablar, "querido"?

- Shion… - nombro a la aludida soltándose de su agarre de la muñeca y mirándola a los ojos – dime… ¿por qué estás conmigo si no me quieres? – pregunto sin rodeos, le gustaba ser sincero y ahora que por fin podía terminar con ella no iba a perder la oportunidad.

- y-yo…. – desvió la mirada, tal como había predicho el chico que haría - ¿Cómo no te voy a querer, hemos estado dos años jun-

- el tiempo es un punto pero el cariño es otro – dijo secamente interrumpiéndola – y ahora dime, sí o no, así de simple.

- y-yo… - hubo una gran pausa y ella volvió a hablar – yo te amo, mi amor, eres el único para mi – fingió tristeza lo cual a Naruto sorprendió por su cinismo.

- Shion… sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me mientan, ¿entonces por qué lo haces? – le pregunto con tristeza – tu sabes y sabías mis sentimientos por Hinata, entonces ¿por qué jugaste con mi corazón roto? – estaba triste el rubio, realmente lo estaba, antes, los tres eran realmente amigos, luego de lo ocurrido ellos se separaron pero aun existió confianza y cuando le conto lo que había pasado con Hinata, ella se le confeso - ¿por qué confundirme más, si lo que querías era el dinero?

-… - ahora sí que había un gran silencio – ¡PORQUE YO…. SIEMPRE LOS ENVIDIE! – le grito al chico luego de un rato con la voz rota.

- pero qué cosas dices… ¡Hey Shion! Respóndeme – ahora él chico estaba cada vez más confundido.

- Siempre ustedes dos…. Siempre… teniéndolo todo y queriéndose mutuamente… no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fácilmente, y nunca se las daré, ¿ME HAZ ENTENDIDO? – grito mientras se ponía de pie y le enfrentaba – Hemos terminado pero aun así, Nunca, pero nunca se desharán de mi – dijo mirándolo con odio antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Ahora si las cosas para el pobre de Naruto estaban más complicadas pero sentía que pasara lo que pasara debía estar al lado de su amada, si, debía admitirlo, aún seguía enamorada de ella y ahora sí que iba a luchar por ella y por su amor. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar para irse a su auto, y ya llegando a donde estaba estacionado le envió un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que iba a llegar tarde. Y se subió a su auto. Luego de unos minutos llego a su destino, estaciono su vehículo a fuera de la mansión Hyuuga y se fue a tocar el timbre y espero unos segundos y cierta chica de cabello castaño largo le abrió.

- ¡Oh! Naruto… pasa luego que Hinata te espera – dijo pícaramente ya que había estado observando a su hermana en su habitación que estaba bien arreglada aunque ya era de noche y no pensaba cual podía ser la dichosa razón de su nerviosismo.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto estúpidamente el nombrado.

- Ven, solo pasa luego – le dijo tirándolo y haciéndolo pasar a dentro de la casa. Naruto saludo al señor Hiashi y a su esposa y luego pregunto por Hinata y ellos le dijeron que estaba en su cuarto pero que fuera nomas, que no había ningún problema, después de todo ellos estaban encantados con él y que si su hija se casara con Naruto sería una bendición para la familia. Naruto subió las escaleras y llego al cuarto de su amiga y toco dos veces la puerta y cierta chica grito de adentro.

- PASE – La chica estaba con pijama ya que se había hecho tarde y estaba cansada y como Naruto no había llegado pensó que no vendría así que se estaba preparando para dormir ya.

- Hinata~~~ - dijo el chico asustando a la chica, el cual había entrado aun con la luz apagada y sin hacer ningún boche se alzó arriba de ella cayendo ambos a la cama – ya llegue – le susurro a su oído abrazándola y quedando ambos muy cerca.

- N-naruto-kun… p-pensé que no vendrías – dijo apenada por cómo estaba vestida y por la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Te vez sexy…. – comento haciendo que la chica quedara completamente roja.

- p-p-pero que cosas dices – estaba nerviosa y a leguas se notaba.

- Solo digo lo que mis ojos ven, eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres en este mundo – decía mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

- N-naruto-kun ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – decía mientras se aferraba a su agarre.

- Hablando con Shion – con eso definitivamente rompió el momento que se había creado haciendo que Hinata se bajoneara porque él le había dicho que tenía algo importante que aclarar y era más bien que se trataba de Shion.

- ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto tratando de no mostrar su tristeza – Jajajajaja supongo que bien para llegar tan contento – comentaba mientras se soltaba del agarre y se comenzaba a levantar de la cama pero fue detenida por una mano, Naruto la hizo girarse y quedar frente a frente.

- Terminamos – soltó serio.

-¿eh? – pregunto la chica confundida.

- Shion ha terminado conmigo – comento sin dudar y con cierta alegría en los ojos y en el rostro.

- ¿eh? – Estaba la chica un tanto feliz pero otro tanto sorprendida - ¿y por qué no estas triste?

- porque ahora soy libre.

- ¿eh? – Pregunto ella mientras era abrazada por esos fuertes brazos que tanto amor y calidez le daban -¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

- … ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto el siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto nerviosa.

- conquistare a la chica de la cual estoy enamorado – dijo mirándola a los ojos, y haciendo que ella se bajoneara otra vez, lo bueno realmente duraba poco.

- ¿q-quién es? – pregunto temerosa.

- … -

- ¿Naruto-kun?

-…. Eres tú, Hinata – confeso una vez más sin dudar sorprendiendo completamente a la chica.

- ¿eh? – realmente ella estaba confundida y mirándolo a los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta más clara.

- Te Amo, Hinata – confesó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente Mina-san<p>

y , ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, hice lo mejor que pude, por favor sean comprensivos :(

Por favor déjenme reviews para saber sus opiniones y poder ir mejorando porfavorcito *-*

Bueno, espero que hayan pasado un buen momento leyendo,

GRACIAS POR LEER, Cuídense MINA-SAN :)


End file.
